Ukraine
Ukraine (Ukrainian: Україна/Ukraina) is the 59th Character in Head Soccer. She was added in the 4.0 Update with Indonesia and Serbia. She is also a 5 Star Character. Ukraine is a reference to a movie character named Lara Croft from Tomb Raider. If you have any questions about the character Ukraine, please ask them here. Appearance Ukraine is a girl. She has brown hair with glasses and red eyes. When her Power Button is activated, she transforms into Lara Croft(?) and gets a whip. She pushes the opponent away in front of and behind her with it, and heavily damages him/her. Power Shots Ukraine's Air Shot is Lara Croft Shot. Ukraine shoots some bullets to the opponent. They push him/her away slightly. After that, she yells "Multi Gun Shot!" and throws her guns in the air and picks them up later. She again shoots two more bullets and then jumps in the air. She then shoots lots of bullets. Somewhere in the bullets are three balls. When the opponent gets hit by the last one, he/she will explode. Ground Shot Ukraine's Ground Shot is Sniper Shot. It's a bit similar to Ecuador's Ground Shot. Ukraine yells "Sniper" and shoots a sniper 3 times at the opponent. All the bullets have the ball and also all of the bullets push the opponent away. When the opponent gets hit by the last one, he/she will explode. The opponent is very likely to be knocked unconscious from the second bullet. Counter Attack Ukraine's Counter Attack is Running Lara Croft Shot. Ukraine says: "Blaze!", and she runs/flies very fast to the opponent's goal. When the opponent touches it, he/she will explode and Ukraine appears again for her goal. If the opponent is hit, she swings a light purple whip around. Costume: Flowers Costume Ukraine wears no Costume in Arcade, but in the Tournament she wears the Flowers Costume. This is the 13th Costume in Head Soccer and an E Rank Costume. Glitches When Ukraine is dizzy/unconcious then activate her Power Button, she still has the stars over her head, but she can still move around. Just a small little glitch, but it helps pretty well. Unlock Requirements (Hard) Win the Major League with 80 Counter Attacks or watch 20 videos in the Ukraine Unlock Requirements Screen (there is a 5-minute wait after a video) or pay 5,800,000 points. It's easier to watch 20 videos to get her (You can get your time up 5 minutes to obtain her faster). If you want to obtain her the usual way, then it's a good idea you use Italy. Collage Click here to see the Collage of Ukraine. ed Czech Republic along with Nepal and Georgia. History Trivia *Ukraine is, along with Serbia, the only character we can say for sure is female in game. *She resembles the character, "Lara Croft". *She is the third country in the game with wavy flag. Others are Indonesia and Ecuador. *She is the only character which cannot get hurt when her power is activated. This can be used to unlock Serbia and WatermelBot easily. *She usually replaces the boss in Death Mode of a particular stage if the boss of the stage in one of the cages *She is the 11th character of the game to reference something. *She has the second slowest power shot in the game (Air shot) *Ukraine is the 24th European character in the game. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters With Glasses Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters With Scar Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Characters from Update 4.0 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode